


Golden Touches

by ByNash (Nasharuu)



Series: SouYo Week 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Like, M/M, Not for long tho, Sad Yosuke, Souyo Week 2019, Trans Shirogane Naoto, could be a bit OOC idk, dont write shit when you are lazy, pinning idiots, really slim, really slim kannao, set in between the end of Naoto's dungeon and Heaven, she recently joined the IT so yeah, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ByNash
Summary: Yu has been having dreams involving someone he doesn't know (or so he thinks)----------------------------------------------------First part of the SouYo Week 2019 prompt.Day 1: Soulmates.





	Golden Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... First time posting here and first time working in an "event" but I love this boys so yeah.  
> Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr I sadly can't find again about your Soulmate appearing on your dreams and when you touch, golden dust appears in that place in the real world. (not beta'd so there might be errors)  
> Enjoy~

Day 1: Soulmates

Yu woke up in a start, reaching towards nothing. He groaned and sweeped his messy silver hair, resting his head on his closed hands. He has been having this weird dreams since he arrived to Inaba (or even before that) and he was seriously getting worried. Yu have heard in his school the rumor that if you see someone in your dreams that person is your soulmate. And if you touched them, golden dust will appear on your hands when you wake up. 

At first Yu didn’t believe this, after all it was just a baseless rumor that teens made up to lift their hopes (or even pull pranks) but then, the silveret saw someone one night. He couldn’t make who it was. Yu reached towards that person, but when he touched their arm, he woke up. Not only that, but his hands where covered in a golden dust. Since that day, the silver haired boy had been having similar dreams in where he saw someone in a foggy place and waking up as soon as he touched them. At first they where almost constantly, but now the dreams have been considerately toned down (Thank God)

Yu looked at his dusted hands like they held the solution to the issue. He needed answers, and the best way to get them was from the #1 rumor genie at Yasogami High.  
******************************************************************************************************  
“Huh? You mean the Soulmate rumor?” responded Chie after Yu explained to her the situation. Yu nodded. “Well.. I’ve heard about it, but I haven’t tested it myself. Sorry” she answered, looking at the boy with a apologizing expression.

“It’s ok, Chie. Thanks though” said the teen laying a hand on her shoulder confortantly. A moment later, Yosuke entered the classroom along with Yukiko.

“Yo! Good morning Yu. Chie” greeted the fawn haired boy at his friends. Yukiko waving with her hand. The pair greeted back. The boy with headphones noticed Yu’s hand covered in dust. 

“Man, what’s up with the glitter?” he asked, cocking his ching towards the hand. Yu looked at his hand and his brows drew in forming a nasty frown.

"Yu here has been having dreams with someone involved and as soon as he touched them, he wakes up and ends up with it on his hand” explained Chie a bit too enthusiastic. “It’s the Soulmate rumor”

“Oh.. the Soulmate rumor?” Asked Yukiko intrigued. Yu swore he saw Yosuke’s expression fall for a second. “I wonder who is your Soulmate, Yu-kun. Maybe someone amazing” she said with a kind smile. 

“And very lucky too” added Yosuke from his seat. Unfortunately, the bell rang and students quickly moved to their seats as the day started.  
******************************************************************************************************  
It wasn’t until the Friday of next week that the dream appeared.

Yu was surrounded by fog again. He looked around, trying to find the other person in the place with him. He found them, a few steps away as they appeared from the mist. Yu tried to get near so he could see who was it. But the other person held Yu’s hand instead, catching the wildcard off guard.

“I don’t know who you might be but… It’s not him. You aren’t him” they said. Yu wanted to ask who they meant but the person touched his arm. “I wished. He would never be interested in someone like me..”  
His vision started to blurry, and the last thing Yu saw before the fog consumed him was a vague glimpse of brown eyes looking at him -

The wildcard jolted awake quickly, looking at his dark room. He raised his hand towards his face so he could see better. No golden dust.

 

“Wha!? They touched you!?” Exclaimed Chie, catching the attention of the rest of the class. Yu went to his classroom the next day and filled in with the girls. Chie pounced on him when she saw him enter and demanded for answers. Yu shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

“And you say that the dreams stopped being so frequent” this time was Yukiko who asked, her index finger on her cheek in a thinking manner. Yu nodded. Soon, Yosuke stumbled in. 

“Oh, hello Yosuke” said Yukiko to the boy, who barely addressed her.

“Oh.. yeah. Hi y’all” he mustered with barely any effort. The group eyed each other.

“Yosuke, are you ok?” Asked Chie with concern. The magician looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Yeah. What got you so concerned out of a sudden?” He said. Meanwhile, Yu scanned his best friend meticulously. There, he saw it..

On Yosuke’s hand that he suspiciously left hidden from plain view, was a faint glow of gold. Yu’s grey eyes flew open. It could be a coincidence, he thought. But why wouldn’t he be flashing it to them like normally he would do? 

Sadly, he couldn’t confront Yosuke on time as the class started. Maybe he would catch him after school ended…

 

School was finally over and Yu turned to his best friend, who still had a gloomy look on his face. “Hey Yosuke” he called. The garu user jolted to look at Yu with a hopeful stare. The door of the class opened rather harshly and soon in, Kanji and Naoto entered the area with a hurry, stopping at Yu’s seat.

“Hey Senpai, we kinda need ya here” said Kanji, his eyes pleading at his upper classmate. 

“There is an issue with one of the students at our class. They seemed to be rummaging at my locker recently. We need to intercept them before they escape” said Naoto, his voice calm like always but his eyes reflected annoyance. Yu nodded and stood up. He eyed Yosuke for a second.

“Sorry Yosuke, maybe other time” he said. Yosuke waved him off. 

“No biggie. This is more important. I’ll text you later” he reassured with a smile, but his tone sounded disappointed. Yu was dragged by the pair in a second. When he reached the door and looked back, he catched Yosuke’s expression being somber than before.

Yosuke never texted him after that.

******************************************************************************************************  
Yu stood on the misty area he now is very familiar with. His Soulmate was also there. Their silhouette hidden by the fog.

“I really wished you where him”

Yu looked at the other person with seriousness. “Who is this person you wished where your soulmate instead?” 

The other looked down, as if they where embarrassed. “Well, he is like nobody at Inaba. He just sees me as a friend but I don’t.” they said rather gloomily. “He always puts himself over others and he’s so good and.. selfless”

“He sounds like an amazing person” responded Yu, to which the other person looked up, and the silver haired teen could feel their eyes on him.

“He is the best thing I ever had in my life”

Yu felt bad for his soulmate. Being in love with someone that you didn’t meant to fall for. He understands them, he has someone like that but can’t say his real feelings towards because Yu wouldn’t think of a world without him either. 

As Yu raised his hand to comfort his soulmate, the other person did, resulting in both of them holding hands. Yu suddenly felt a rush of energy go through his entire body. It felt familiar. Very. He looked at the now fading silhouette in front of him, and before his mind returned to the world of the living, he saw that messy turf of hair along with brown eyes and starry freckles. With the sudden realization, Yu tried to call out for him, but he found himself on his futon surrounded by the darkness of his room. He mumbled to himself, his gold covered hand gripping the sheets below him. 

“Yosuke”  
——————————————————  
Yu was aware of who was his soulmate now. And Yosuke seems to not know it. Good. It was after school and the wildcard waited on the fence at the roof of Yasogami. He was planning to ask Yosuke about his dreams instead. He was nervous. Yosuke ended up being his soulmate all this time and it seems that the headphone wearing boy had the hots for him in the first place. The door opened, pulling Yu out of his thought. There, on the door, was the person he wanted to talk without any interruptions, no hesitation.

“Why you called me to the roof?” Said Yosuke with a tilt of his head, crossing his arms. Cute.

“Why do you hide it?” Asked Yu with his characteristic deadpan face. He saw Yosuke tense. 

“Hide what?” 

“You have a Soulmate.” He said, approaching to his best friend. The fawn haired boy looked away. It makes sense why he was acting like this. He knows that Yu has a soulmate and maybe seeing in his dreams that it wasn’t Yu made him really sad. Yosuke has been hurting all this time and none of them noticed.

“It’s nothing” he answered, shrugging like it hasn’t affected his mood at all. Yu glared at him.

“Yes it is” he said “you are hurting, Yosuke. I can see it”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you are interested in me or something” defended the garu user. Yu stayed silent. His silence made Yosuke flinch and uncross his arms. “Wait.. you..” 

Truth is, Yu did liked his partner, but not as a friend would do. He never said anything about it because he thought that Yosuke didn’t felt that way. But now that he know that his soulmate is indeed Yosuke there isn’t anything to lose. 

“Yosuke, you have been seeing someone appear in your dreams, right?” pressed the silver haired boy, making eye contact with the other boy. “And it’s not who you wanted to see”

“I-” 

“Give me your hand” mused Yu, to which Yosuke looked at his partner with wide eyes. When Yosuke didn’t moved, Yu grabbed his right wrist with his dust clean hand and presented it to him. Yosuke quickly closed his hand. 

“Yosuke..” warned the wildcard like he was scolding a little kid. Yosuke looked away, his eyes shut tight and burning cheeks, wanting to hide from his best friend. 

Yu raised his gold stained hand and used his fingers to pry open Yosuke’s hand slowly. It didn’t resisted as Yu’s hand revealed the boy’s hand to himself. Low and behold, his palm was covered by the same metallic yellow powder, some areas blank and some covered. For some reason, that made Yu’s heart skip a beat.

“I had some speculations” said Yosuke, still hiding his face from Yu. The silver haired boy looked at him with full attention. “But I didn’t wanted to get my hopes up. The chance that you would be my soulmate where slim” he sighed, lowering his head in defeat and making his wild bangs fall over his eyes. Narukami slipped his hand in Yosuke’s, intertwining their fingers. They fit perfectly.

“You have any doubt now?” he said, voice low and passionate? The shift cause the tan boy to look at Yu warily. His brown eyes connected with stormy grey. Yu couldn’t stop his thoughts when he saw his partner like this, his blush and innocent stare directed right at him. 

>Not now, focus he decided instead.

“I.. don’t” mumbled Yosuke, his hand gripping Yu’s for dear life. “Not anymore”

Yu smiled softly, making his way slowly to step into Yosuke’s bubble of personal space. His hand reached to cup the heated cheek of his best friend and making him look directly at him. His grey eyes held so much adoration that yosuke thought he was going to combust. 

“Good, because I don’t either” 

He finally closed the gap between them, finally having something he yearned to try so bad for a long time. Gladly, Yosuke didn’t denied, leaning for more instead.  
Yu could swear he saw in a flick of wind the golden dust disappear from their hands. 

At the end, he got his answer.

And he couldn’t wished to have in any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was short but hey that's what happens when you choose commitment and writting not being my forte :/  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
